Elite missions
By finishing a complicated series of elite quests, you will be able to earn up to a 300-Diamond award! Diamond Reward Mission Description By finishing a complicated series of elite quests, you will earn 300 diamonds! Mission Brief ' By finishing various elite missions, you will have the chance to obtain extra Elite Medals. After gathering a certain number of Elite Medals, and when you have a Naval Academy at your disposal, you will be able to receive Diamond rewards. After submitting this quest, the appropriate number of Elite Medals will be deducted. '''Mission Objectives ' Naval Academy Level required: 1 N/A/1 Number of Elite medals required: 6 N/A/6 '''Mission Rewards Diamond +300 Elite Mission 'Farming Master' The outcome of war is often decided by the amount of resources each side possesses. Producing a high volume of resources is nearly guaranteed to bring you victory. Mission Brief Build and upgrade Farms to increase your basic Food output. Mission Objectives - Food Basic Output required: 150000 N/A/150000 - Your current Rank is Colonel Mission Rewards Plan of Building +1，Mass Mobilization +1，Elite Medal +1 'Agriculture Base' Mission Description The outcome of war is often decided by the amount of resources each side possesses. Producing a high volume of resources is nearly guaranteed to bring you victory. Mission Brief Build and upgrade Farms to increase your basic Food output, and create a city with abundant food to support your war efforts. Mission Objectives - Food Basic Output required: 200000 N/A/200000 - Your current Rank is Colonel Mission Rewards Plan of Building +3，Mass Mobilization +2，Elite Medal +1 'Anti-tank Defence' Mission Description A well fortified city will deter potential invaders from attacking your city. Building a multitude of Anti-Tank Guns will greatly improve your city's security. Mission Brief Increase your Heavy Industry Technology; assign an officer with high military stats as mayor to decrease the time it takes to build City Defences; upgrade your Wall to make more space available for City Defences; produce as many Anti-Tank Guns as you can. Mission Objectives - Number of Anti-tank Guns required: 10000 N/A/10000 - Your current Rank is Colonel Mission Rewards Art of War +5，Art of Defense +5，Elite Medal +1 'Anti-air Defence' Mission Description A well fortified city will deter potential invaders from attacking your city. Building a multitude of Anti-Aircraft Guns will greatly improve your city's security. Mission Brief Increase your Heavy Industry Technology; assign an officer with high military stats as mayor to decrease the time it takes to build City Defences; upgrade your Wall to make more space available for City Defences; produce as many Anti-Aircraft Guns as you can. Mission Objectives - Anti-aircraft Gun required: 10000 N/A/10000 - Your current Rank is Colonel Mission Rewards Art of War +5，Art of Defense +5，Elite Medal +1 'The King of War' Mission Description'''You must use all of your skills as a commander to seize another player's city. Your Personal score indicates your effectiveness in battle and leadership skills. '''Mission Brief Except for NPC or resource field battles, all other battles will allow you to earn a Personal score. You can use your battle skills and experience to improve your efficiency in gaining a high Personal score. Mission Objectives - Your current Rank is Colonel - Personal Score required: 20000 10000/20000 Mission Rewards Resettle Plan +3，On War +3，Principle of Relativity +3，Advanced Resettlement Plan +2，Elite Medal +1 'Military Genius' Mission Description Whether you are busy attacking or defending, a powerful officer with a high Military attribute is required for any Commander who aims to be successful on the battlefield. Mission Brief After recruiting an officer, you can help that officer to gain experience through battle; as your officer's level increases, you can assign Potential points to boost your officer's Military attribute. You can also retrain your officer to redistribute Potential points into Military. Mission Objectives - Your current Rank is Colonel - The base Military attribute of any officer in current city is not less than 180 N/A/180 Mission Rewards Star Badge +5，Training Package +1，Elite Medal +1，Officer Battle Manual +2，Battle Essences +3 Political Genius Mission Description A powerful officer with a high Politics attribute will help your city increase its resource production and decrease building time. Mission Brief After recruiting an officer, you can help that officer to gain experience through battle; as your officer's level increases, you can assign Potential points to boost your officer's Politics attribute. You can also retrain your officer to redistribute Potential points into their Politics attribute. Mission Objectives - Your current Rank is Colonel - The base Politics attribute of any officer in current city is not less than 180 N/A/180 Mission Rewards Star Badge +5，Training Package +1，Elite Medal +1，Officer Battle Manual +2，Battle Essences +3 Knowledge Savant Mission Description When working on advanced plans and strategies, a powerful officer with a high Knowledge attribute is necessary to use Stratagems effectively. Mission Brief After recruiting an officer, you can help that officer to gain experience through battle; as your officer's level increases, you can assign Potential points to boost your officer's Knowledge attribute. You can also retrain your officer to redistribute Potential points into Knowledge. Mission Objectives - Your current Rank is Colonel Incomplete - The base Knowledge attribute of any officer in current city is not less than 180 85/180 Mission Rewards Star Badge +5，Training Package +1，Elite Medal +1，Officer Battle Manual +2，Battle Essences +3 Notes -'The King of War' mission says personal score can be obtained from any player battles, however it is only possible to obtain personal score in battle during the Alliance Campaign or 'War Week'.